Discussion:Promotion matelas/@comment-8451018-20130624231116
Allez, on se jette à l'eau et commence direct' : "Oh man !" --> Wow ! Ken est un super bon acteur lorsqu'il s'agit de jouer la déception... ! --' Et puis d'ailleurs, plus loin, comment Emma tente de se convaincre qu'il faut qu'elle épouse Ken, ça montre le contraire : ce mec est une horreur. Allez, ne pleurons pas car... Sue vient de se faire enlever les canaux lacrymaux (O_o) Sue tout craché ! =P Ahahaha ! J'aime quand Kurt prend les choses en main avec les photos. Et j'adore quand Will vient promettre de façon insistante qu'ils seront tous dans le Thunderclap et que la caméra s'attarde sur les visages dépités des ND... ^_^ Purée quel radin ce Figgins ! $1000 la photo : ils sont pas sérieux aux USA ?! O_o Et les pub qui entourent la photo : le cimetière et les sandwiches au poulet (ou quelque chose comme ça !) plantent un sacrée décor de Lima, Ohio... Et puis Rachel qui débarque comme la drama-queen qu'elle est, brandissant ses deux papas gays comme un sésame et Wil qui la stoppe. =D Et puis, les images de tous les clubs qu'elle a rejoint pour être photographiée dans le but de se préparer à être une star. Les meilleurs : celui des étudiants blacks et musulmans (est-ce que de tels clubs existent vraiment aux USA ? parce que je trouve ça un peu sectaire mais surtout restrictif pour les membres qui en font parti...). Et là, tu te rends compte que Rachel a absolument voulu s'intégrer, être appréciée et qu'elle a appartenu à trop de clubs pour trouver sa vraie place. Maintenant qu'elle en a un qui lui plait et qui est fait pour elle, elle ne va rien lâcher. Et Quinn, c'est le contraire : elle n'a appartenu qu'à une seule équipe et là voilà virée de tout ce qu'elle a toujours connu. =S Un prof prêt à dépenser de l'argent pour ses élèves ??! Et 300$ en plus ?! Dans un sens, la réaction de Terri est logique (qui fait ça sérieux ?) mais quand on voit l'excuse qu'elle avance : l'argent est pour moi et l'enfant que je porte, elle paraît juste ridicule et hypocrite ! --' Mais de toute façon, ce cher Will n'en fait qu'à sa tête! =P Ahaha, Figgins qui suit le chèque des yeux et veut pratiquement le lui arracher des mains ! ;-D La tête de Kurt quand Rachel lui annonce son idée de GayLesbAll (Lalalala... Hummelberry, Hummelberry, je ne dis rien de plus..! =P) Sinon, quel... enthousiasme quand Will annonce la nouvelle de la photo... ^^' "Well, we’re all here. I guess we should vote. - With your permission, I have prepared a few words. -I nominate Rachel. - Second." La scène du vote me plait tellement. La p'tite scène Rachel et Will est trop bien, j'aime leur complicité. Puis... les excuses bidon des élèves pour ne pas être co-capitaine. Mention spéciale pour Britt'. =P Et Rachel arrive à embrouiller l'esprit plutôt simplet de ce cher Finn...non, elle lui fait carrément un lavage de cerveau en fait ! "I am a leader. It's who I am and who I want to be !" qui lui promet... ^^' Smile. Pauvre Rachel abandonnée. Son p'tit monologue silencieux est mignon. Puis le "I can cry on demand !" et le photograph ne sait plus où se mettre. Tiens, elle est fermement contre la nudité... euh --> "Naked"...? ;-D * "Do you think I have a potato head?" Parfait ! X'D Bon, je sais que c'est excitant de tourner dans un spot publicitaire mais wow ! Quel emportement pour... des matelas ! ^^' On croirait qu'ils vont tourner pour une marque luxe ! =P thumb|236pxPurée ! Le script est terriblement mauvais et ils sont des acteurs médiocres ! =P Voir comm' sur Jump ! En attendant, un gif pour nous mettre d'accord toutes les deux ! ;-D Sinon , je vous présente le plus beau pétage de plomb de l'histoire de Glee, joué par Will et Terri : Enfin, la vérité ! [Je sais que je ne devrais pas pendant cette scène intense mais... mais référence musicale oblige : "Are you happy ? Are you satisfied ?" --> Another One Bite The Dust, by Queen.] Fin de la parenthèse, revenons à la série : Terri qui dévoile à Will tout son plan tordu à propos de Quinn... =S Purée, mais comment Will a dû se sentir ! O_o Avec ces bêtises, il allait élever le bébé de son élève ! O_o Bref, la situation de Terri-Will se débloque enfin. Plus que celle Quinn-Finn-Puck maintenant. Patience ! ^^ Je n'aime pas la façon dont Sue insiste lourdement quand Will est à terre dans le bureau de Figgins. Autant son petit discours avant l'annonce de Will est drôle surtout lorsqu'elle parle de le tuer "innocemment" mais ça, c'est vraiment cruel. --' Et notre chère Quinn qui arrive et sauve la photo du Glee Club et use du chantage face à son mentor. Elle a été à bonne école aussi. ^-^ Mais, elle a enfin compris où est son intérêt et où sont ses vrais amis. Elle appartient vraiment au Glee Club maintenant. =D Emma ne défend pas Terri mais elle ne l'enfonce pas non plus : encore un bon point pour elle ! La préparation à la photo est sympa. Et ce que je vais dire va sembler un peu ridicule mais quand Karofsky and friends tagguent la photo, ils tagguent TOUS les ND : une équipe. Ils n'ommettent pas les cheerios et les footballeurs. Tous égaux. =D Et ça, j'aime ! Voilà, comm' fini, je n'en suis pas hyper satisfaite (parce qu'il est bâclé car je suis très fatiguée !). Donc, à toi de voir tous les trucs qui m'ont échappée ! ^^